iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Gutter er gutter (Erik og Kriss)
|language = Norwegian |language2 = Swedish |artist = Erik og Kriss |artist2 = Björn Rosenström |composer = |album = Back to Business |album_year = 2011 }} in an empty glass |Masse glasskår og sneiper som har grodd fast |Lots of broken glass and cigarette butts that have rooted |Hej hej, kom kom lite närmre mig |Hey hey, come come a little closer to me |I kväll och för alltid ska jag älska dig |I will love you for tonight and forever |Klart jag ljuger, jag vill bara ha sex med dig |Of course I'm lying, I just want to have sex with you |Sex med dig, hej hej |Sex with you, hey hey |- |- |Jeg var Borat, jeg var King of Castle |I was Borat, I was the King of Castle |Nå er det bare hat, og enda mere hassle |Now it's just hate and even more hassle |Nag, nag, hun prøver å forandre meg |Nag, nag, she's trying to change me |Gjøre meg til husdyr, alltid klandre meg |Turning me into a pet, always blame me |Hun har blitt et beist, helt ustabil |She has become a beast, completely unstable |Hun er paradise, hun bare spiller spill |She's a paradise, she's just playing games |Det her går helt skeis, og det jeg tror hun vil |This goes completely off the rails, and I think she wants that |Er å kle meg opp, som om jeg var homofil |Dress up me as if I were gay |- |- |Og nei, jeg trenger ikke flere vennepar |And no, I do not need more friends |Faen, hvertfall la meg godkjenne denne karen |Fuck, at least let me approve this guy |Denne stakkaren, han hater gudfaren |This poor guy, he hates the godfather |Og han så på meg som Konan, barbaren |And he looked at me like Conan the Barbarian |Åh |Åh |Jeg kan ikke tåle sex og singelliv |I can not stand sex and single life |Selv om jeg elsker både sex og singelliv |Although I love both sex and single life |Åh nei, nå slutter du, du måkke bli så sur |Oh no, now you need to stop, you can't get mad |Står å furter du, fordi jeg drar på guttetur |You are furious, because I go on a lads' trip |- |- |Det lukter varm øl og oppkast |It smells like warm beer and vomit |En dass fylt med blod, papp og oppvask |A toilet filled with blood, toilet paper and dishes |Kort sagt |In short |Brukt snus i et tomt glass |Used snus in an empty glass |Masse glasskår og sneiper som har grodd fast |Lots of broken glass and cigarette butts that have rooted |Hej hej, kom kom lite närmre mig |Hey hey, come come a little closer to me |I kväll och för alltid ska jag älska dig |I will love you for tonight and forever |Klart jag ljuger, jag vill bara ha sex med dig |Of course I'm lying, I just want to have sex with you |Sex med dig, hej hej |Sex with you, hey hey |- |- |Jag vaknar mellan dina lår |I wake up between your thighs |Vad fan var det som hände i går? |What the hell happened yesterday? |Varför minns jag ingenting? |Why can't I remember anything? |Försöker se mig runt omkring |Trying to look around |Inga tecken, inga spår |No signs, no traces |Hela kjäften full med hår |The whole mouth full with hair |Det liknar ditt, det er ditt fitt– |It looks like yours, it is your pussy– |Fårlåt mig, Marit |I'm sorry, Marit |- |- |Det lukter varm øl og oppkast |It smells like warm beer and vomit |En dass fylt med blod, papp og oppvask |A toilet filled with blood, toilet paper and dishes |Kort sagt |In short |Brukt snus i et tomt glass |Used snus in an empty glass |Masse glasskår og sneiper som har grodd fast |Lots of broken glass and cigarette butts that have rooted |Hej hej, kom kom lite närmre mig |Hey hey, come come a little closer to me |I kväll och för alltid ska jag älska dig |I will love you for tonight and forever |Klart jag ljuger, jag vill bara ha sex med dig |Of course I'm lying, I just want to have sex with you |Sex med dig, hej hej |Sex with you, hey hey |- |- |Gu-gutter er gutter |Bo-boys are boys |Pojkar är pojkar, pojkar är pojkar |Boys are boys, boys are boys |gu-gu-gutter er gutter |Bo-bo-boys are boys |Pojkar är pojkar, pojkar är pojkar |Boys are boys, boys are boys |gu-gu-gu-gutter er gutter |Bo-bo-bo-boys are boys }}